


Evening Tea

by hammerxsword (QDS)



Category: The Wind in the Willows
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/hammerxsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kenneth Grahame, not me.</p><p>Done for a 15minuteficlets word challenge.</p><p>Challenge word: Thick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evening Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kenneth Grahame, not me.
> 
> Done for a 15minuteficlets word challenge.
> 
> Challenge word: Thick

Mole sat with his feet up on a stool, quite contently reading. The fire was crackling quietly, and Ratty was making them both cups of tea. Mole had decided it was high time that he read something more about Rat's beloved boats, so he borrowed one of Rat's books from the bookshelf. It was really quite interesting, and he couldn't wait to tell Ratty all the new things he'd learned.

A gentle clinking on the table in front of him indicated that the tea was ready. Briefly, he glanced up at Ratty, and smiled a thank you, and went back to his book.

Then he felt Rat lean against his chair. Mole looked up. Rat was grinning, but it was a most peculiar grin, and Mole had to try and hide his amusement at the expression.

"Ah...everything all right, dear Ratty?"

"Perfectly all right, Molely." Rat leaned over a bit further, and let his arm wander across Mole's shoulders. Mole glanced at Rat's paw, and then back at Rat. Yes, still that odd expression.

"Ratty..."

Mole jumped in his seat a little as Rat's tail snuck around one of Mole's legs, winding a little in gentle motions.

"Ratty, whatever is the matter? Have you been into the port whilst you were making tea? Dear Rat, you know that it gives you headaches in the morning."

Suddenly, Rat's expression changed. His brow furrowed, and his arm, and tail, whipped away from Mole almost as fast as they'd gotten there. Mole, very concerned that Rat had had too much to drink, stood up.

"I...think it's perhaps time that we put you to bed, dear Rat."

Rat's response to that caused Mole to blush profusely.

"Well, that _was_ the hint I was trying to give you, my dear, thick Molely."


End file.
